Angelina's Return
by Ptwistasista
Summary: The return of my OC and the first of my own series of fics! Details inside!New chapter up! R and R please!
1. Mac's Mind Muddle

Ptwista: Hey y'all! This is Ptwistasista, author of the fan fic **Saint (Not!) Valentine's Day!** It's been quite a while since that story. So now that I've got some free time, I'm going to start on a sequel to it! I hope you like this as much as you liked my first Foster's fic. This is the first of a short story series I'm going to start. It's gonna have plenty of "sections" to it. The more I write the easier it'll be to understand.

Summary: It been a while since Angelina's last visit and Mac's been on pins and needles waiting for her, but when she returns there's definitely surprises in store! There'll be laughs, drama, hardships, and some awkward and unbelievable moments. Even some romance... and some new characters too! One thing's for sure, it will be one year the Foster's gang will never forget! Oops...

Section One: Pre-Jaunt Stories

1st Title: Angelina's Return

Ch 1: Mac's Mind Muddle

It was early in the month of June and the day was blazing hot. It had gotten to almost 99 degrees and was one of the most scorching days of summer anyone had ever seen. Mac's school would soon close for summer break and he was looking forward to visiting Foster's whenever he could... At least he should've been.

Mac was heading home from Foster's that day. The sun had gone down so the night air was a little cooler. Mac figured the walk back home would be more comfortable now. He said goodbye to everyone and said he'd be back tomorrow. The walks he took alone had seemed to go by faster and faster. He wasn't concentrating on where he was going. It was like his feet took him everywhere without his permission. He suddenly became aware of the soft sounds in his neighborhood at night. All the kids had gone inside but some of their toys were still outside. Sprinklers ran day and night and left dark spots on the sidewalk. Mac just walked with his head down and he didn't pretend nothing was on his mind like he did at Foster's. All Mac heard walking home was the crickets' slow chirping, dog barks in the distance, and the patter of his own feet.

Mac finally reached his apartment. He climbed up the stairwell and went inside. He didn't feel like eating so he skipped dinner and told his mom that he was going to bed early. Long after she and Terrence went to bed though, Mac was still awake. He had to fight to get to sleep every night for quite some time. He didn't feel like talking about it, either. Not to his mom or his friends; he thought they wouldn't understand.

Lately, Mac had been going to Foster's more out of habit than of interest. He knew he had to go there everyday, but his mind was in another place. He was thinking about his first Valentine's Day at Foster's. Some really nutty stuff went down then; outrageous matches and chaos galore. But one thing about the whole week stuck with him. It was around the time he met the girl of his dreams—Angelina.

Mac sighed. He still remembered exactly what she looked like. She was a vision. She had flawless, silky skin. Whenever she held his hand, he got goose bumps. She had long blond hair that looked like woven threads of spring sunshine. Then there were her eyes. Oh, her eyes! They were the most brilliant, gorgeous, mesmerizing shade of blue Mac had ever seen. All in all, Mac thought she was the most alluring, extraordinary and fascinating girl he had ever met.

'I miss her so much,' Mac thought sadly.

They only met a little while ago and had been a few months since he last saw her. Every day since then for Mac has gone by slower and slower than the last. While he lay awake in his bed he turned towards the wall. He just let the memories of them together flood back into his mind. Especially the day she left…

"My first kiss…" Mac thought out loud. Before Angelina left Mac had given her a Valentine card. It was a day late but she loved it. She said she had a gift for him too, but not a card.

"_It was so...unbelievable. I can't compare it to anything else. It didn't even last that long. It was, what? 5 seconds? 10? It could've been forever and I wouldn't have seen any of the world change around me. I felt like I was in heaven and my feet weren't touching the ground."_

Mac let the moment replay in his head almost a hundred times; over and over and over again. Including the last thing she said to him—"Will that hold 'till Easter?" And she smiled so naughtily walking away; giving him a look that really made him melt inside. It was an "I know you liked that" look.

"_I wonder if she still feels that way. Or what if she's leading me on intentionally? But she did say she liked me. But what if maybe that was the arrow talking? What if it was just a kiss good-bye? What if she only thinks of me as a friend? What if she thinks I only think of her as a friend? Or... what if she really likes me the same way like her and she's too afraid to say anything like me? Then what? Oh..."_

Mac was very confused. All these "what ifs" kept piling up in his head since he had gotten Angelina's letter saying she couldn't make it in April (she got the address from Frankie).

"_What if she didn't wanna come? Or what if she thought the kiss was gross and she was embarrassed about it? What if she regretted doing it in the first place? What if she never wanted to talk to or even see me again?"_

Mac became more and more worried every second. The letter was the only contact Angelina made with him in months. The envelope didn't even have a return address! He asked Frankie for it. She said Angelina's constantly moving around and her mom has tons of houses 'round the world. She lives in a different one every couple of days. So if he sent a letter to any of them, she wouldn't get it in weeks, months, or sometimes it would even take over a year.

"_I'd wait that year." _

He still kept trying to decipher Angelina's behavior, several times to the point of tightening his throat, a threat that he was going to cry, but he managed to calm himself down every time. He felt so strange. He'd never felt like this about anyone or anything.

"_I feel like I'm gonna be sick. She's driving me crazy. _

"_Oh, Angelina...I just don't know what to do. I have no idea what's on in that beautiful head of yours. You're such a puzzle to me. I just can't figure you out."_

He just turned over and stared at the ceiling. The thoughts that he battled with eventually led him into a deep sleep.

"_Angelina..."_

Ptwista: First chapter done! The next will be up soon! R and R, and if you get the chance R and R my other stories.


	2. Hope

Ptwista: Hi-hi! It's me again and with a new chapter! Usually I don't update until someone reviews but in this case I'll make an exception. But this is really rare so don't expect it again!

Section One: Pre-Jaunt Stories

1st Title: Angelina's Return

Ch 2: Hope

The next day was a Friday. Mac had woken up pretty early that morning. He opened his eyes and saw his clock. It was only 6 a.m. He sighed slightly annoyed that he didn't get much sleep. He tried to go back to sleep but to no avail. He finally decided,

'Might as well,' and got out of bed and got dressed. He didn't feel like having breakfast that early. He thought maybe when he came back. He took his key and walked out the door.

He went down the street and straight to the park. He headed to a nearby bench under a tree and sat. He leaned forward. His head fell between his knees and he saw himself in a puddle. He started thinking about Angelina again. Where she was. What she was thinking about. If he'd ever see her again. He let out a huge sigh and saw his reflection do the same in the puddle. He checked his watch, it said 6:23. He swung his legs back and forth and became absorbed in his own thoughts.

About two hours went by and Mac still sat there, frozen like a statue, staring at himself and how sad he looked.

SPLASH! A large green and yellow beach ball fell into the puddle and broke his trance-like state. It was replaced with a yell and wiping his face off with his shirt sleeve.

Mac heard a yapping noise approaching him. It was coming from a small brown puppy. He came running for the ball and started biting it.

"Hey, stop! You'll pop it!" a voice in the distance shouted. It was a little girl. She looked very young about 2 or 3 years old. She had curly, dark brown hair, done up in two pigtails and a light, yet healthy-looking, skin tone. Her eyes were a dark emerald shade of green. She had on a red shirt with an apple on it, under a dark brown, denim overall dress, white socks with lace and dark brown Mary Janes, and two red ribbons in her hair.

"Hi," she said. "Sorry about that. My new friend is really jumpy." She had a sweet soft voice.

"It's ok," Mac said, disinterested.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mac said.

"Well, do you want to play with us?" she asked courageously.

"Um..." Mac was ready to give her a "no" but he took one look at her anxious eyes and said, "Sure, there's an hour 'til school, anyway."

They rolled the ball back and forth while they sat on the ground. It kept Mac's mind off of Angelina for a while, too. Soon, it was 8:50 and they both had to go to school.

In school, Mac's mind drifted back to thoughts of Angelina. He even started drawing her in his notebook instead of taking notes. He just drew and stared out the window. At recess, Mac didn't feel like staying at school so he went back to the park for lunch and recess. On the way, he heard someone screaming.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" it cried.

Mac looked around and saw the girl from morning, crammed into a corner with her green lunchbox held up like a shield. Three bullies were ganging up on her and trying to steal it from her.

One beat on her to get her to loosen her grip. One was laughing and egging him on. The third one looked all too familiar. It was Mac's brother, Terrence and he was spitting out insults left and right.

"Come on, shrimp," said the first one.

"Yeah, we just want your lunch," said the other.

"We're growing boys," said Terrence.

Mac's first impulse was to walk away but he was feeling so bad for the little girl and didn't move. Terrence and his friends did that to him when he was her age and still did now. One of them hit her in the eye and she let out a scream. The other hit her lunchbox and it hit her head. She crunched into a ball and held her lunchbox underneath. All Mac could see was her hair and back. Her pigtails had come loose and her hair sprawled out in front of her and they started kicking her. They covered her back in footprints and screamed even louder at her. She became terrified and began crying and screaming at the same time. They didn't even stop then. Her crying made beating her up even more fun for them. The screaming, cruel laughter, the thudding of their feet on her back, her crying, it was too much. Flashes of Mac's childhood burned in his mind as he watched the horrible scene. He knew how she felt—helpless, alone, marred, hopeless. A fire flickering in his mind grew and grew until it burst into flame. He couldn't bear it any longer and he roared,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!"

As the scream echoed through the streets, it felt like time suddenly stopped. The bullies froze on the spot. The little girl still lay on the ground and the sound of her crying softened. But Mac couldn't hear it. All he heard was his own breathing. He was panting like he just ran a marathon. His face was fuming with anger, until Terrence and his friends saw him.

"Hey, Terrence, it's your dumb little brother."

"Hey, bro. Wha'dya know?" said Terrence and he and his friends made threatening hand gestures. It melted Mac's look and replaced it with fear. They forgot all about the girl and began chasing him. As they ran off into the distance the little girl watched, stunned.

They ran Mac all over the town and Mac managed to evade them every time. They chased him down one street and he spun a pole and headed down a block. He didn't get far though. It was a dead end. and soon Mac was discovered. He had no where to go and no one to save him. They all closed in and backed up against the wall. Terrence held his fist high for the starting blow. It struck somehow even harder then usual. The other two friends followed his lead. Mac groaned and screamed at every hit but it only made them want to hit him more. This is what he gets for helping someone? A beating worse than any other he's ever had? His face started dripping blood and Mac tried as hard as he could to hold back tears. Their laughter rang his ears and he couldn't tell if he was crying or not. He had no reason to care, no reason to hope.

"Hey!" someone yelled. Suddenly, screams and whimpers were heard, but not from Mac. It was the bullies themselves.

"Ow!" one cried

"Ow!" cried another.

"Yaah!" cried Terrence.

"Run!"

"Who was that?"

"Who cares? They're crazy! Run!"

It all stopped. Mac couldn't hear anything. He was lolled on the ground and was holding his stomach in pain.

"Mac! Mac! Can you hear me? Mac!"

'That voice... Who...?' Mac thought. He only had enough strength to open his eyes for a second. He saw a silhouette of someone against a bright light, but then lost the last of his strength and blacked out.

Hours later, Mac couldn't remember what happed after that. He had no idea what was going on. He started hearing swirls of voice around him.

'_You're lucky you got him here in time... _

_You are in so much trouble... _

_Is he gonna be ok...? _

_Waah-hah-hah...!_

_Oh, Mac...! WHY?_

_Knock it off..._

One started getting clearer.

"_Mac? Mac? Mac! Come on, wake up! Mac!"_

He began stirring and the voice became clearer.

"Mac, it's me!"

He opened his eyes and scanned the room. He was in the hospital, covered in bandages and surrounded by friends. He saw, Frankie, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, the girl and...

There she was. His angel...

He saw Angelina but something was wrong. He didn't recognize her.

She was in a state of anguish. Her eyes were red from tears and her blond her was sticking to her face. She burst into tears again but her face was curled into a relieved smile. She kissed him twice on the forehead, earning a gag from Bloo, and hugged him tightly but gently after hearing him wince. But he didn't care about the pain. Angelina was here. She was back and happy to see him and Mac lost his fear and regained his hope.

"Angelina..." Mac whispered.

"I'm so happy you're ok!" she screamed through her joyful tears.

"...I'm so happy to see you again," Mac whispered hoarsely. But she didn't hear him.

"He needs some rest, it is getting late," said the doctor.

A nearby clock glowed saying 11:34 p.m.

"Ok, Mommy," said another voice.

It was the little girl.

"Hey..." Mac began but soon the doctor told him,

"You need to stay put, young man."

"Can't we stay a little longer?" she asked.

"Mm-mm, punkin."

"Pleeease?"

Her mother finally caved and said,

"5 minutes, then I'm coming back. It is way past your bedtime." And she left the three children alone.

"Come on, Ange. You've still got some stuff to unpack," said Frankie.

"Give me a sec," said Ange and she gave Mac a farewell hug and headed home with Frankie with the friends.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning!" she shouted back. "I promise!"

The girl's mother came back and said,

"Time's up."

"Okay," she said sadly but she gave Mac a good-bye hug too and a get-well present.

"Bye-bye, Mac," she said in his ear.

"Who are you?" he whispered back.

"Hope."

Ptwista: Well, that's done! I mean it this time! No reviews, no new chapters! No matter how much I want to write them.


End file.
